custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive B/Session 7
Log of BMS7B 21:05 Fezmaster I officially call this Board of Trustees meeting open. 21:05 Fezmaster Everything after the above post shall be recorded. 21:05 Jareroden Alright. 21:05 Jmanliciousness Okay. 21:05 Fezmaster Now, who wants to take to the floor first? 21:06 Varkanax Me. 21:06 Varkanax We need a new skin for the wiki. 21:06 Varkanax I'm tired of Ganon. 21:06 Varkanax And, frankly, Brutaka too. 21:06 Shadowmaster That's sort of what my contest was about. 21:06 Jmanliciousness Brutaka is the wiki's mascot, he's not going anywhere. 21:06 Fezmaster I believe that is why we are having the art contest. 21:06 Shadowmaster But Brutaka stays. 21:06 Fezmaster Ganon, on the other hand, can be replaced. 21:06 Shadowmaster Indeed. 21:06 Jmanliciousness Indeed. 21:07 Varkanax And the color. 21:07 Varkanax should change. 21:07 Todunga Perhaps a competition? Maybe even a six monthly one? To sprice things up. 21:07 Varkanax it needs to be sleeker. 21:07 Todunga No, it's Brutaka's coolours. 21:07 Jmanliciousness The color is that of Brutaka. Don't see the issue. 21:07 Fezmaster But since it is unfair for one user to have his MOC showcased in the wiki skin ahead of other people's, we need to change him. 21:07 Jareroden I was thinking that every month, the MOC with Brutaka could change. 21:07 Fezmaster Let's here Varkanax out.... 21:07 Fezmaster @J97, that might be a bit complicated. 21:07 Todunga Every month would require a lot of organisation. 21:07 Varkanax I just think the scheme should change a little. 21:08 Todunga Aye, yes. Hearing Varkie out. 21:08 Shadowmaster Which is why I did the artwork contest. 21:08 Varkanax That's all. 21:08 Varkanax But I'm fine, I guess. 21:08 Varkanax Anyway, I'm going to watch Doctor Who now. 21:08 Shadowmaster Unfortunately, we have a lack of entries. 21:08 Fezmaster You suggest we adopt a sleeker look, like perhaps on the DW wiki? 21:08 Varkanax Sort of. 21:08 Fezmaster Indeed. 21:08 Varkanax or AC. 21:08 Todunga I think it's plausible. 21:08 Todunga BUt 21:09 Todunga A big but. 21:09 Todunga The amount of coding we would need to shift through, and do it in a way we're not copying the DW wiki. 21:09 Varkanax Yeah. 21:09 Todunga And if we stuff up, tehre goes the wiki 21:09 Todunga So 21:09 Shadowmaster I believe that would take a long time. 21:09 Todunga I suggest a ghost wiki of CBW. 21:09 Todunga To test this one. 21:09 Jmanliciousness Coding is probably the biggest thing if we want to make it sleeker. 21:09 Todunga *on 21:10 Jmanliciousness I can make one, if needed. 21:10 Shadowmaster I did edit the wiki's coding a while ago to make the buttons sleeker. 21:10 Shadowmaster But otherwise. 21:10 Todunga Idea: 21:10 Todunga Do we all agree that a ghost wiki should be made for future skin changes? 21:10 Jareroden Aye. 21:10 Todunga For testing and such,. 21:10 Varkanax I vote yes. 21:10 Todunga All in favout say Aye. 21:10 Shadowmaster Aye. 21:10 Jmanliciousness Si. 21:10 Varkanax And now I have to run. 21:10 Varkanax I have homework. 21:10 Varkanax And Doctor Who is on. 21:11 Jareroden See you. 21:11 Varkanax Bye 21:11 Todunga BYe 21:11 Todunga Motion passed. 21:11 *** Varkanax quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 21:11 Todunga A ghost wiki will be made after this meeting. 21:11 Jareroden I have a matter to put forth. 21:11 Todunga Go on. 21:11 Jareroden The need for reviving the Improvement Drive 21:12 Fezmaster I have brought this up before. 21:12 Jareroden We need to actually get to work on this. 21:12 Todunga We should actually revive it this time, though. 21:12 Shadowmaster Correction: I. YOU CANNOT TAKE CREDIT FOR MY WORK 21:12 Shadowmaster Yeah. 21:12 Jareroden Yes. 21:12 Shadowmaster So, let me check the logs. 21:12 Shadowmaster I'll see what the excuse was. 21:12 Fezmaster I'll be back in a few minutes. 21:12 Jmanliciousness Yes. 21:13 Jmanliciousness The amount of pages lacking actual content is simply ridiculous. 21:13 Jareroden Yes 21:13 Jareroden Something must be done 21:13 Jareroden We need more Knights. 21:13 Jareroden 21:14 Shadowmaster Manual of Style. 21:14 Jareroden Probably half of the new users do not know what the MoS is. 21:14 Jmanliciousness Just created the Testing Wiki. I'll PM it to you guys. 21:14 Shadowmaster Well. 21:15 Shadowmaster We need to promote it, then. 21:15 Todunga More personal greeting messages? 21:15 Shadowmaster Blogs? 21:15 Jareroden Blogs won't get anything done. 21:15 Jareroden They never do. 21:15 Todunga You know that welcome thingy TheSlicer has? We all should have one of that. Then welcome users with it. 21:15 Jmanliciousness Blogs never get anything done. 21:16 Jmanliciousness We need to make it it's own Section Box on the main page. 21:16 Jareroden Agreed. 21:16 Jareroden With what TDG and Jman brought up 21:17 Todunga All in favor of a section box on the main page say Aye. 21:17 Jmanliciousness Aye. 21:17 Shadowmaster Aye. 21:17 Todunga AYe 21:17 Jareroden Aye 21:17 Todunga Motion passed. 21:18 Todunga A SectionBox will be added to the main page after the meeting has concluded. 21:18 Jareroden Who else has something to bring to the table? 21:18 Jmanliciousness http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jman98/Pitch_Us_YOUR_idea_for_a_show! 21:19 Jareroden Right, we need to promote this 21:19 Shadowmaster We need to promote a lot of things. 21:20 Jareroden Including someone to replace Pepsi, but that can be discussed later. 21:20 Fezmaster Back 21:20 Jareroden Maybe post the "pitch us an idea" on dA and YouTube as well? 21:21 Todunga I second that notion. 21:21 Jareroden Yes 21:21 *** Varkanax joined #BoT 21:21 Varkanax Back, for now. 21:21 Varkanax Though I won't be very active, as I'm watching DW. 21:21 Fezmaster I see. 21:21 Jareroden We're discussing how to better promote a CBW series. 21:22 Jareroden We need more ideas. 21:22 Varkanax I'm still pitching an XMS-based thingy. 21:22 Jareroden I suggested posting the topic on places like YouTube and dA 21:22 Fezmaster SM and I have entertained the idea of having a CBW dA.... 21:23 Varkanax The issue with an XMS series is we need a good animation thingy. 21:23 Varkanax Like blender. 21:23 Jareroden Yeah 21:23 mibbit +i: No such nickname online. 21:23 +++ Shadowmaster set the channel to mode +i 21:23 Fezmaster But we're unsure of who could maintain, monitor and operate a CBW dA account. 21:23 Jareroden Hmmm. 21:23 Jareroden I can do it. 21:23 Fezmaster You could? 21:23 Fezmaster Are you sure? 21:23 Jareroden Yes. 21:24 Jareroden I don't have a personal dA. 21:24 Varkanax Echo1 suggested a spinoff XMS series 21:24 Jareroden Well, I have four. 21:24 Jareroden But I never use them. 21:24 Jareroden That sounds like a good idea. 21:24 Jmanliciousness Have J97 run the deviantART account, while I'll continue to run the YouTube account. 21:24 Varkanax A prequel. 21:24 Varkanax Anyway, I really do have to leave now. 21:24 *** Varkanax quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 21:24 Fezmaster Right then.... 21:25 Jareroden All in favor of promoting a CBW series on other sites, say "Aye" 21:25 Jareroden Aye. 21:25 Fezmaster Aye. 21:25 Todunga Aye 21:25 Jmanliciousness Aye. 21:25 Jareroden Motion passed. 21:25 Todunga Expansion on that: Is J97 making a dA account or a group for CBW? 21:25 Todunga Or are we joiing the BIONICLE onw? 21:25 Jareroden A CBW deviantART account will be created after this session, and a series promoted on it. 21:26 Jareroden I'd say a group. 21:26 Fezmaster Very well.... 21:26 Fezmaster Moving on... 21:26 Jareroden As I said earlier, we need someone to replace Pepsi. 21:26 Fezmaster Indeed. 21:26 Todunga Just for the YT account? 21:27 Shadowmaster I don't think we need someone to replace Pepsi. 21:27 Shadowmaster I mean. 21:27 Shadowmaster Yes, there's a gap there. 21:27 Shadowmaster But there's really nobody fit to replace him. 21:27 Fezmaster I agree. 21:27 Fezmaster Most of the active users filling in the activity box are either too inexperienced, too busy or too new. 21:28 Jareroden True, 21:28 Jareroden And the rest already resigned. 21:28 Shadowmaster Although we may need a new rollback. 21:28 Fezmaster We can survive with a reduced number of staff administrators for now..... 21:28 Fezmaster But I feel we need more Rollbacks. 21:28 Fezmaster Ninja'd. 21:28 Fezmaster Anyway..... 21:29 Jareroden Any ideas? 21:29 Fezmaster I suggest we open a Vote for Rollbackship, or something like that! XD 21:29 Jareroden Who are the rollbacks at the current point? 21:29 Fezmaster I think we really only need one more Rollback at this point. 21:29 Shadowmaster Echo and Roden. 21:29 Fezmaster Echo and Toa Roden. 21:29 Jareroden Hm. 21:30 Jareroden Who would you all suggest? 21:30 Todunga I vote Jman. Even if it's just a badge, knowing he can undo the vandalism when no admins are there reassures me. 21:30 Jmanliciousness Is Roden even active anymore? 21:30 Todunga LIke, he may not use it a lot, but I'd prefer him over a lot of people. 21:31 Fezmaster Fair point. 21:31 Jareroden Yes. 21:31 Jareroden Jman, your input? 21:31 Fezmaster Jman, how would you feel about returning to a Rollback position? You ma have retired, but you are still a good choice. 21:32 Jmanliciousness Not really anything to say other then I already undo vandalism when I see it, so it'd be nothing new. 21:32 Jareroden Very well. 21:32 Todunga All in favor of promoting Jman to rollback, say Aye. 21:32 Jareroden Aye 21:32 Todunga Ayr. 21:32 Fezmaster Aye. 21:33 Shadowmaster Aye. 21:33 Todunga Motion passed. 21:33 Fezmaster Motion passed. 21:33 Fezmaster In that case, I shall appoint you back to your Rollback status. 21:33 Jareroden What else do we have to ponder tonight? 21:33 Fezmaster Welcome back, Jman. 21:33 Jmanliciousness Oh joy, I'm so happy I wanna fluffing puke. 21:33 Todunga I have nothing to add. 21:34 Fezmaster I would like to bring forth a small matter..... 21:34 Jmanliciousness Go on. 21:34 Jareroden Go on. 21:34 Jareroden Ninja'd 21:34 Fezmaster This isn't anything groundshaking, mind you. 21:35 Fezmaster In two days time (one day, per Australian time), it will officially be the CBW's anniversary. 21:35 Fezmaster This will mark.... 21:35 Fezmaster 5 years of age, I believe? 21:35 Jareroden Indeed 21:35 Fezmaster Anyway, I was thinking perhaps we could do something for the Anniversary. 21:35 Jareroden I have some ideas 21:36 Fezmaster 5 years is, after all, half a decade. 21:36 Jareroden Though I suggest that we do planning off the record 21:36 Jareroden So as to retain the element of surprise. 21:36 Fezmaster Alright.... 21:36 Fezmaster But one of my ideas was to perhaps host a CBW podcast on the day of the anniversary.... 21:37 Jareroden Sure. 21:37 Todunga Call the meeting to a close now? We don't want to spoil the ideas. >( 21:37 Fezmaster Perhaps reflecting on our most enjoyable moments from CBW and BIONICLE in general. 21:37 Fezmaster Perhaps shorten the length, however. 21:37 Jareroden I agree with TDG. 21:37 Fezmaster Alright. 21:38 Fezmaster Does anyone have anything to add before I close this meeting? 21:38 Jmanliciousness I do have like, one little thing to add. Should we have anything else on the YouTube channel besides the Podcast and upcoming show? O: 21:38 Fezmaster Hmmm.... 21:38 Jareroden Hm. 21:39 Jareroden Perhaps CBW related shorts. 21:39 Fezmaster Maybe... 21:39 Jareroden And maybe audio readings of book segments. 21:39 Jmanliciousness Maybe shorts revolving around Matoran versions of the admins. 21:39 Fezmaster That's an idea! 21:39 Jareroden Which idea? 21:40 Fezmaster Both! 21:40 Fezmaster Those are good ideas. 21:40 Jareroden Many thanks. 21:40 Fezmaster I agree with your suggestions. 21:40 Jareroden Now, anything else to bring to the table? 21:41 Fezmaster Not from me. 21:41 Jareroden Not from me. 21:41 Todunga Neg. 21:41 Jmanliciousness Nope. 21:41 Jmanliciousness SM? 21:42 Fezmaster Shadowmaster? 21:42 Shadowmaster No. 21:42 Jareroden Right. 21:42 Jareroden CB, send us off. 21:43 Fezmaster I hereby close this gathering of the elected members of the Board of Trustees. All passed motions will be carried out and implemented as soon as possible. Motions *Reinstated as a rollback. *Made a separate wiki for wiki skin and coding testing. *Made a deviantArt group for Custom BIONICLE Wiki. *Agreed to promote the Brutaka Art Contest on other sites. *Created a main page section for the Manual of Style. *Made plans to do a podcast on the upcoming fifth anniversary of CBW and do something else that is special on that day. Participants Present Absent There were no board members absent during this meeting. Category:Administration